mira_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mira84/Neuigkeiten von der Mobile-Front
Könnt ihr es glauben? 2014 steht vor der Tür und im nächsten Jahr erwarten wir, dass mehr als die Hälfte aller Wikia-Besuche von Mobilgeräten stammen werden. Für viele mag es überraschend sein, vor allem, da erst vor ein paar Jahren der Anteil des mobilen Datenverkehrs noch unter 5% lag. Heute tragen wir alle gemeinsam die Verantwortung, dass unsere Wikis bereit für die Dominanz des mobilen Datenverkehrs sind. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr euch fragt, wie die Situation heute aussieht: Mobile Besucher.png|Wikia Besuche im November 2013 Wir sind sehr stolz, drei Neuerungen ankündigen zu können: Auffrischung der Artikel- und Blog-Inhalte Unsere derzeitige Mobile Web-Ansicht wurde vor über zwei Jahren entwickelt und begleitete uns auf unserer Reise von fünf auf vierzig Prozent des mobilen Datenverkehrs. Aber abgesehen von kleineren Änderungen und Fehlerbehebungen blieb der „Skin“ relativ unverändert. In den letzten Monaten aber arbeiteten wir fleißig daran, neue, aufregende Funktionen zu liefern. Die Änderungen beinhalten folgende Funktionen: : Artikel- und Blog-Abschnitte, die standardmäßig ausgeklappt werden: Zurzeit sind alle h2-Abschnitte eingeklappt. Wir dachten, dass sie als ein Inhaltsverzeichnis benutzt werden und dadurch die Navigation in Artikeln erleichtert werden könnte. Vielen Benutzern fiel das eher unangenehm auf und wir verstanden, dass ein Inhaltsverzeichnis und ausgeklappte Abschnitte eine viel bessere Lösung sind. : Ein neues Inhaltsverzeichnis, dass euch überall im Artikel folgt: Dies hilft euch, mühelos durch jede Seite zu navigieren. Unabhängig davon, wo auf der Seite ihr euch befindet, könnt ihr jederzeit auf verschiedene Kapitel und Unterkapitel zugreifen. Tippt dazu einfach auf die Inhaltsverzeichnis-Schaltfläche. : Typografische Neuerung: Wir haben viel Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, wie wir es anstellen können, unseren Besuchern möglichst viel Inhalt zu zeigen und gleichzeitig das mobile Erlebnis so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. : Article/Blog byline: As part of our efforts to make sure it’s clear to those who are unfamiliar with Wikia that the content they browsing is user generated, the date and username of the last page editor will appear below the article/blog title. If an editor is anonymous, “Anonymous,” appears instead of the editor’s IP address. We’re not robots. Well, most of us, anyway. : Supported Infobox template: Before, we were handling infoboxes in a rather hacky way, applying styling to the first table on a page with X amount of rows and columns. We will now apply styling to infoboxes with a class name that contains the term, “infobox.” In addition, by default, infoboxes will display a maximum of ten rows by default to maximize the use of space--longer infoboxes can be expanded to view them in their entirety. We’ll be taking a similar approach to commonly used templates in the future. And if you have suggestions for other commonly used templates (e.g. navboxes), be sure to add them in the Comments section below. : mw4_6.png|Article byline mw4_5.png|Infobox MW4_1.png|Table of Contents MW4_2.png Please note that though we are excited for this mobile web release, this is simply a foundation for more page features that we’ll start seeing early next year. Be on the lookout for more supported templates, supported communication tools, theming, and other contribution features that make sense on smartphones like easy rollback and photo upload. Mobile source editor Speaking of contribution features, we didn’t want to end yet another year with no form of article editing on smartphones. All of us can relate to the feeling of seeing a mistake on a page and wanting to change it immediately. And a smaller number of us even share the desire to write entire paragraphs on our smartphones. We are releasing an experimental source editor for logged in users on the mobile web. You will be able to log in your Wikia account and tap on a pencil button next to an h2 section or subsection. Tapping on a pencil button next to a section or subsection will open a source edit screen for the corresponding section where you are able to make changes, view a diff page, and preview the altered section before publishing. photo 1.PNG|Find a section you want to edit photo 2.PNG|Edit the section photo 3.PNG|Preview before publishing We encourage you to play around with this experiment to help us learn about how we can better support mobile editing. Mobile Preview We’ve been preaching mobile-friendly contribution best practices, but to be honest, we never equipped you with all of the necessary tools. Making main and article pages look great on all desktop and tablet resolutions is hard enough. Making these same pages look great on smartphones can be even harder, especially without the ability to preview changes. Well, that all changes now. You will be able to go to the fluid editor preview on your desktop and select “Mobile” in the drop-down to see how your changes will look on a smartphone. Your drop-down selection will be preserved until you change it again or the page is reloaded, so you won’t have to constantly change your selection while you’re iterating on a page edit. Screen Shot 2013-12-02 at 9.42.23 AM.png|Mobile Preview Please understand that these releases change nothing about the mobile-friendly, best practices we have been sharing. Continue to use this help page as a reference. As always, we’re always happy to know if you have any feedback or suggestions on our mobile products, so feel free to share them in the Comments section below. Now let’s get pumped to make the most of 2014! Happy holidays and mobile-friendly editing from our team to yours. Category:Blog posts